The Broken Lock
by MissXAmulet
Summary: All is well now, in Seiyo. Amu and co are in high school, X-eggs rarely appear, and love is showing. But when Amu breaks the lock, a demon is released from it's cage, the meaning behind the guardian's, the Heart's eggs, and the X-eggs are revealed, and couples and friends drift farther apart... Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Kaiya, Tadasex? This is the very last enemy... And the first.
1. Chapter 1

Mxa: Yeah, I know, one of those stories with another freaking prophecy, but I had these dreams, like, Mxaaaaa-chaaaaaaan! Make another...

Ikuto&Amu: O.o Enjoy?

Mxa: Oh, Nekoz Rule? I'm using one of your characters. Maybe two... Hope you don't mind...

...

_You do know the Shugo Chara story, right?_

_You know, the ones with the innocent egg-things that help you find yourself? And the supposed X-eggs?_

_Well, the real story is not innocent. At all. It's actually a blood-bath, but then two objects sealed them away for many centuries._

_ How do I know? I don't know. I just know I was supposed to tell you what happened for real, centuries ago, and then what will come._

_Who am I, disgracing the story. Well, shut up, bitches, leave if you can't take the Prophecy. This is not for the faint of heart. Amu, our savior, cannot even take it herself yet. _

_She needs her friend's help. My help. Your help. All you have to do is Unlock Your Heart..._

_..._

A white haired girl ran, fast, faster as her heart pounded in her chest. Muffled sobs escaped her lips as she rubbed her eyes, wet with tears.

She just saw her best friend killed.

No motive, no reason, the killer transformed. And now he was after her...

"Naomi-chan! Don't cry!" Naomi's chara's, Kiya, Risha, and Ara cried out, even they were crying loudly, eyes red and cheery attitude dropping.

Ignoring her chara's, she ran deeper into the forest, ditching her chara's and pouring on the speed. She didn't even stop for a breath until she came to a clearing, tripping over her kimono, carefully prepared by Ayame...

Ayame...

Her breath hitched, as she thought of her best friend. The way she smiled, laughed, called her an idiot and tried so hard to make herself to be unoticed.

It was so hard not to notice her, she was so beautiful. How Naomi would enviously finger her chocolate brown hair, naturally curled with sun streaks, and breath taking amber eyes. She had a figure any girl would want, and her voice was velvetly smooth.

Perfect, in her eyes.

But Drew, her killer, had to ruin everything.

How foolish she'd been, to once fall for him. Everything was different now.

A sudden sharp pain attacked Naomi's chest, causing her to heave and fall to the ground. She found herself laughing, hard. This pain, hurting the Joker? The most powerful guardian? Funny, in her eyes.

That wasn't the only thing pricking her eyes. Tears, from the loss, and from the laughter.

"I found you, Joker..." Naomi's eyes widened, and she slowly turned to the voice.

Drew. The bastard.

Drew let out a long sigh. "Why, Naomi-chan? Why'd you fall for that stupid black cat? You could've had a life with me." He grabbed her collar. "Me."

She spat blood in his face, then kicked him in the groin. Drew, surprised and hurt, let go of her while she took the oppritunity to draw her sword, only to have it knocked out of her hands.

Drew wiped the blood from his face, then took her pure white sword. In his hands it turned a deep black. He grinned and put the point to her neck, hard enough to make blood pour.

"Drew..." she coughed, almost at her end. Oh, she knew she was going to die anyway. Her time was almost up. Like any Joker, at eighteen, she would die.

Now seventeen, and letting her people down, she'd die, her guilt dying with her.

"Yes, my princess?" He asked, tilting her head up to see her face, broken and bloody.

"Kill me."

...

Amber eyes shot wide open, as a familiar pinkette fell out of bed, on her butt.

"Just... Just a dream..."

...

Mxa: (buries head in hands) IT SUCKS! (sobs)

Ikuto: Um... Review, I guess.

Amu: (gets creepy look in eyes) History will repeat, a great heiroine will meet her defeat...

Ikuto: Amu?


	2. Chapter 2

Mxa: *yawn* Mornin'... An may I just say... HAHAHAHAHAHA SUCKAS!

Ikuto: It's too early for that...

Mxa: Well, last night, I read some stupid chain mail letter saying if I didn't repost this in two minutes, the devil would come at one in the morning, and kill me!

Ikuto: Um..

Mxa: AND IM ALIVE DOUCHEBAG! It's what, four am?

Ikuto: You woke me up for this bull?

Amu: Ngh... WHY AM I IN THE SAME BED AS IKUTO?

Mxa: (watches as Ikuto pulls her into an embrace) *yawn* Enjoy...

...

_"Ikuto-koi!" A pinkette ran up to Ikuto, smothering him with a hug. Without hesitation, he hugged her back with the same force, picking her up in his arms. He breathed in deeply, his face buried in her strawberry hair, her hands gripping his back._

_ They stayed in that position, for what seemed like forever, then briefly kissed, hard and fast. Even with that slight touch, he could feel the sparks, the way her body fit in his like a puzzle, perfectly, if you have the right piece._

_ And was this ever right._

_Then, suddenly, Ikuto felt Amu frown against his lips, then pull away._

_Was something wrong? "Amu..." he started, but felt something silence him. His mouth felt glued shut, and felt frozen in place._

_ "Don't you... Love me?"_

"Of course!" _He wanted to scream out, how much he'd wanted to be with Amu forever, to just lay in her arms, enjoying each other's warmth and love, alone, but together._

_ "Then why..." She turned to meet his eyes, and his eyes widened at the sight of hers. They were black, pure black, like her eyes weren't even there. Blood pooled out of them, crimson soaking her clothes and the white floor below them._

_ "WHY DID YOU LEAVE!" she screamed, shocking him. "Why did you let me... Become this?" Amu spread her hands, and out of nowhere, a giant X appeared on her body, on the front of her chest._

_ Dark devil wings spread from her back, tearing through her skin, coated with blood. Four eggs appeared, the ones from which hatched Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. They all got X's, crumbled, their ashes spreading and colliding with her blood, making the floor ebony black._

_ A very familiar egg popped in front of Ikuto, then cracked just a bit to see part of the chara's face._

_Yoru._

_ He shook his head with disappointment, golden eyes full of hate, as four other bodies submerged from the darkness, in black, yet translucent eggs._

_ Utau. Mother. Father. Tadase._

_He watched as the eggs that held their bodies cracked, watching in horror as blood spilled on the ground. Eyes wide, he reached out, but he could not save them._

_ "How foolish." Yoru muttered, loud enough for him to hear. "You said you'd protect us- nya." _

_Ikuto reached a hand out to Yoru, but when he touched his egg, it shattered, the pieces mixing into screams that would scar him forever._

_ "Onii-tan, where are you going?"_

_ "I HATE YOU!"_

_ "Ikuto... Why didn't you stop Kazuomi."_

_ "What a useless child. So young, so much pain."_

_ Then he heard the final one._

_ "If you really loved me, why would you leave?"_

_That final line broke the dream, and one final time, he saw Amu, not the devil one, the real one, golden eyes wide and teary._

_He let out a real scream this time, when he saw all the other people he cared about, took out blades and advanced on Amu._

_ "This is what you get for betraying us..."_

_..._

"No!" Ikuto screamed, sat up in bed, then ran a hand through his midnight blue hair, lost tears tracing down his cheeks, panting heavily.

As he did every night for support, he picked up the dark brown picture frame, the moon giving just enough light for him to see the picture.

His eyes widened as he saw the picture of Amu with him, in the park, holding hands, smiling, teasing, Amu blushing. But that wasn't the reason his eyes widened.

The frame broke and cracked, leaving a split line between him, leaving her face torn from the glass.

His eyes widened more as he watched Amu slump from his hand onto the ground, dead.

He blinked once more, then saw that didn't really ever happen.

But the crack remained, tearing Amu's smile apart.

...

Mxa: Okay, hope that was good. Bye!

Amu: GET OFF ME PERVERT!


End file.
